themorningshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Bray
is a director on The Morning Show. Biography Career Director *''Bright Futures'' (????) *''The Morning Show'' (2019) *''Succession'' (2019) *''Black-ish'' (2015-2019) *''Perason'' (2019) *''Mie Epps: Only One Mike'' (2019) *''Bless This Mess'' (2019) *''Future Man'' (2019) *''Insecure'' (2016-2018) *''Dear White People'' (2018) *''The American'' (2017-2018) *''Fresh Off the Boat'' (2017-2018) *''Grown-ish'' (2018) *''The Mayor'' (2017) *''The Real O'Neals'' (2017) *''Shooter'' (2017) *''Zoobiquity'' (2016) *''Empire'' (2015-2016) *''Suits'' (2011-2016) *''Agent X'' (2015) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2015) *''Scandal'' (2015) *''Person of Interest'' (2012-2015) *''Stalker'' (2014-2015) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2014) *''Satisfaction'' (2014) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2012-2014) *''White Collar'' (2009-2013) *''The Arrangement'' (2013) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2013) *''Suits Webisodes'' (2012) *''The Killing'' (2012) *''Charlie's Angels'' (2011) *''Memphis Beat'' (2010) *''Burn Notice'' (2010) *''The Good Guys'' (2010) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2008-2010) *''The Vampire Diaries'' (2009-2010) *''Cold Case'' (2004-2009) *''Chuck'' (2009) *''Linewatch'' (2008) *''Ashanti: The Way That I Love You (short)'' (2008) *''The Black Donnellys'' (2007) *''Heroes'' (2007) *''Justice'' (2006) *''Close to Home'' (2006) *''In Justice'' (2006) *''The Studio'' (2005) *''Veronica Mars'' (2005) *''Criminal Minds'' (2005) *''Barbershop'' (2005) *''Silver Lake'' (2004) *''CSI: NY'' (2004) *''Walking Tall'' (2004) *''Luther Vandross: From Luther with Love - The Videos (video documentary)'' (2004) *''Platinum'' (2003) *''Jennifer Lopez: The Reel Me (video)'' (2003) *''The Twilight Zone'' (2003) *''The Bernie Mac Show'' (2002) *''Whitney Houston: One of Those Days (video short)'' (2002) *''Deborah Cox: Up & Down (In & Out) (video short)'' (2002) *''Whitney Houston: Whatchulookinat (video short)'' (2002) *''All About the Benjamins'' (2002) *''Christina Aguilera: Pero me acuerdo de ti (video short)'' (2000) *''Savage Garden: Superstars and Cannonballs: Live and on Tour in Australia'' (2000) *''Whitney Houston: Fine (video short)'' (2000) *''Jennifer Lopez: Feelin' So Good (video documentary)'' (2000) *''Whitney Houston & George Michael: If I Told You That (video short)'' (2000) *''Whitney Houston: The Greatest Hits (video documentary)'' (2000) *''Jessica Simpson & Nick Lachey: Where You Are (video short)'' (2000) *''Brandy: Almost Doesn't Count (video short)'' (1999) *''Jennifer Lopez: No Me Ames (video short)'' (1999) *''Whitney Houston: I Learned From the Best (video short)'' (1999) *''Savage Garden: I Knew I Loved You (video short)'' (19999) *''Whitney Houston: My Love Is Your Love (video short)'' (1999) *''Making the Video'' (1999) *''Whitney Houston: It's Not Right But It's Okay (video short)'' (1999) *''Whitney Houston feat. Faith Evans and Kelly Price: Heartbreak Hotel (video short)'' (1999) *''Brandy: Have You Ever? (video short)'' (1998) *''Elmopalooza!'' (1998) *''Ben Folds Five: Brick (video short)'' (1997) *''Mary J. Blige feat. Lil' Kim: I Can Love You (video short)'' (1997) *''Robyn Show Me Love (video short)'' (1997) *''Robyn: Do You Know (What It Takes) (video short)'' (1997) *''Aaron Neville: Can't Stop My Heart from Loving You (The Rain Song) (video short)'' (1996) *''Monica: Why I Love You So Much (video short)'' (1996) *''Céline Dion: Because You Loved Me (video short)'' (1996) *''Diana King: Ain't Nobody (video short)'' (1995) *''Monica: Before You Walk Out of My Life (video short)'' (1995) *''Vanessa Williams: The Sweetest Days (Romantic Version) (video short)'' (1994) *''Vanessa Williams: The Sweetest Days (Urban Version) (video short)'' (1994) *''Patti LaBelle: All This Love (video short)'' (1994) *''Black Sheep: Strobelite Honey (video short)'' (1992) *''Vanessa Williams: Save the Best for Last, Holiday Version (video short)'' (1992) *''Eric B. & Rakim: Juice (Know the Ledge) (video short)'' (1991) Credits on The Morning Show Directed Episodes Notes and Trivia External Links * * Category:Crew